charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Psychic Reflection
Pathokinesis is the ability to manipulate the emotions of other beings. It is the evolved form of the power of Empathy. It has proved itself to be an extremely strong and versatile power. Variations There are many way to Control Emotions: *Feel and then reflect other people's existing emotions back onto them. *Feel and then reflect another persons existing emotions, while at the same time conjuring and projecting new ones onto them. *Force people to feel the fear of their victims. *Overload people's brains with memories. *Focus emotions into a demon and destroy them. Strength and Skill The power is expectionally strong, however, the power acts as a two ways street, Phoebe needs to absords the emotions of her intended target and then project it back onto them through her hands, while holding both her hands at each temple of her targets head, with her palms spread. When Phoebe Halliwell first received this power, she adapted to it quickly and learned to use it effectively. Phoebe can skillfully target all the emotions in another person at the same time as well as can selectively target a single emotion, such as rage or fear, allowing her to mentally and physically incapacitate most beings. Due to the strength of her power, she is able capable of killing or vanquishing - if not severely incapacitating - magical beings thought impossible to be defeated or destroyed. This end result can vary depending on the force behind the attack and/or the mental and physical strength of the being. The psychic energy will cause sparks that resemble blue lightning bolts to emanate from her hands when used on a Mortal and sparks that resemble gold lightning bolts to emanate from her hands when used on a Witch. Mental Attacks The first aspect of the power is to absord/feel other people emotions and then project it back onto them through your hands. The users can also conjure and project other people's emotions (usually their victims) onto a person while projecting back their targets existing emotions. With it, Phoebe can attack her targets mind, causing it to flood with their emotions and their victims as well as images of their victims, overloading the brain with memories. She can also force a person to experience all their increase at once, causing mental pain and knocking them unconscious for a period of time. A side effect of her power is that Phoebe can induce memories and possibly mental images based on the emotion she's manipulating, as seen with Cal. Limitations This power has two known limitations: Close proximity with your opponent is required and emotional backlash. *Phoebe needs to be near her target, as using her power involves, holding her hands at each temple of her targets head, usually while standing behind them. She offsets this limitation by sneaking up on her target. *Phoebe needs to feel the emotions that she is projecting back, which is why absording to much of her targets emotions will also affect her. It will cause her to collapse, but still remain conscious. Simulating Pathokinesis This is a unique display of power combination which will mimic Pathokinesis. A witch blessed/cursed with the power of Empathy can use her natural power of Astral Projection to project emotions into another being. Notable Example In 2001, Prue destroyed a thought-unstoppable demon named Vinceres by projecting herself into his body and forcing him to feel all of the emotions that she was feeling. He cannot handle it, the emotional baggage overwhelmed him and literally tore him apart. Notes and Trivia * So far, Phoebe has only used this power on mortals and witches, but never on demons. However, it was shown what this power could possible do to demons when Prue channeled her powers into Vinceres. * Pathokinesis is often referred to as Advanced Empathy, Empathic Projection ''or ''Empathic Manipulation by fans. * Phoebe's Pathokinesis power was revealed to be truly potent. While she could not vanquish Neena with her power, she was still able to incapacitate her long enough for her and her sisters to recite a spell. However, using this power caused Phoebe to collapse, overwhelmed by the emotion, but unlike Neena, she managed to stay conscious. * Pathokinesis acts in a similar way to Rage Projection and Fear Amplification. * Besides their own emotions, the advanced form of this power can make a killer feel the pain of his victims. Furies have been known to do something similar. * Phoebe is the only known being to possess Pathokinesis. * Phoebe has also been shown displaying this power in an advert and on a Charmed Comic cover. The first was a promotional advert for the comics and the second was on the actually comic where she gained the power. See Also *Empathy *Emotions Category:Powers